A NEW BEGINING
by Pinku-Ao-Kuro-Shiro
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have not met because sasuke is new to konoha high school. So one day they meet unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW BEGINING

First of all let me explain to you that this is a NARUSASU Yaoi fanfiction . I do not own Naruto. I just love Naruto and this is my first fanfiction.

Ages

Naruto 18

Sasuke 17

Sakura 17

Garaa 18

Kakashi 33

Temari 17

Lee 17

Hinata 18

Neji 18

Tenten 17

Kiba 18

Shikamaru 18

Haku 18

Sai 17

Ino 17

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have not met because sasuke is new to konoha high school. So one day they meet unexpectedly.

CHAPTER I

Oh shit I'm late for school! Naruto rushed out of bed took a shower and brushed his teeth. Rushing to put his pants on naruto tripped and fell. _It's been years since I started doing this yet I still can't get up at the right time._ He put a clean orange t-shirt on and some nice black jeans with some orange designed forces, and ran out the door with his keys and some toast in his mouth.

Let's see how sasuke got up.

Sasuke would not be late for school he was never late. And at his old school he had a perfect attendance record. So being himself sasuke put on a black t-shirt some blue jeans and some black forces. So he went down stairs for breakfast. He always did cook for himself after his brother left for college. So after finishing his food he walked outside towards his new school.

Naruto walked towards his orange convertible and smiled.

He got in the car and drove towards school. People always wonderd

Why naruto chose orange as his favorite color, he simply told them that it was because all the other colors where taken.

But really naruto liked orange because it was different and it stands out among every other color. And as a child that's what naruto could not do. That's why at a young age he started liking orange because it was just like him yet all he wanted to be. Naruto pulled up in the parking lot and parked his baby.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed her chest heaving. "Huh oh hey hinata how are you today?" "I said you're going to be late for class!" "Oh shit!" Naruto ran towards hinata. While running many people said in unison "Hey naruto!" "Hi guys", naruto answered. Naruto always was a popular student ever since his freshman year almost everyone knew him and if you didn't you where probably lame.

Now what about sasuke?

Sasuke walked up to the entrance of the school he was almost inside the school he heard "Hey new kid!" Sasuke turned around to see a medium sized kid with black hair and wide eyes. He stood just staring at him while the boy told him that he was supposed to show sasuke around the school. Then he said "hi I'm Rock Lee." And Sasuke said "I'm sasuke;" rock lee pulled sasuke into the hall and started showing him around. He taught him the halls the classes the gym and the cafeteria. And finally he said let me see your schedule.

Sasuke's schedule:

1. Algebra 3

2. World History

3. Biology 2

4. Literature 3

5. Gym

6. ROTC

Then Lee gave Sasuke his schedule.

Lee's schedule:

Literature 2

Algebra 2

Biology 2

World History

Gym

Computer Lab

Lee said "I only have two classes with you," with a pout on his face. "Well I gotta go" said Lee, and he ran off towards his class. Sasuke just stared at him blankly and walked away. Going towards his 1st period class Algebra 2, he walked to his locker and put his stuff in it. So he went inside his class and wasn't surprised when he saw no one in there. Everyone must be at breakfast said sasuke. So he sat down at one of the highest aisles. While waiting for the teacher to come, he heard a loud commotion outside in the hallway. So he went to go take a look and saw a hallway full of students all crowded around screaming. "NARUTO'S BACK!" One of the girls screamed. Sasuke quickly looked for the one they had called naruto, to see what the commotion was about. As soon as he saw him, he wished he would've just stayed in the classroom. What he saw was a sun toned god with bright yellow hair, and two big cerulean blue pools for eyes. Desire suddenly plunged down his throat to drop low in his belly. He suddenly felt liquid come from out his mouth. He quickly wiped it away. _What's going on am I drooling? This is the first time I felt this strongly for someone in my whole life. Of course I've never drooled before in my life, uchiha's don't drool. _I slowly walked back inside the class room trying to catch my breath. I finally calmed down and went back to my seat, waiting for them to come in the classroom. The first person I saw enter the classroom was a girl shorter the me with light pink hair she had a red tank top on with some red Capri's and some red converses, she had her pink hair down. Of course I really wasn't interested in her because I don't have any interest in girls. Yes if you haven't noticed I like men. It was a choice I made when I had a girlfriend, she was my first actually. It was then when I realized that women just don't arouse me, nor did they seem to be much fun. Nobody at my old school ever realized that I did not like girls; they just thought that I was to cool to go out with anybody. So here I am a seventeen year old virgin, haven't fucked anybody and I've never been fucked so I guess I'm waiting for that person that is good enough for me. _Hey this one might be right for you._ As I finished my thought I noticed that two new girls walked in the room. One that was a little taller then sakura, she had blond long hair tied with a purple scrungy. Like her hair bow everything else she wore was purple. Just like the pink haired girl she had a purple tank top some purple Capri's and some purple converses. Then I saw her other friend who wore the same thing the only difference was it was blue but the girl had buns on each side of her head. They were all conversating until another blonde came into the picture she had on pink. _Why am I so interested in what they are wearing?_ They were talking, my guess was that they were gossiping I really wanted to know who they were talking about so I moved closer and this is what I heard…….

"I don't know why that senior naruto is so popular" said sakura; "yea I know what you mean he's not all that" said ino. Tenten had no comment, but temari gave them there answer. She said "the reason why naruto is so popular is because he is everyone's friend and barely has any enemies." All of us nodded and said "ah" in unison.

Back to sasuke

t-they where talking about my golden god, anger rushed through me. Then I stopped myself and thought _what am I getting mad about I don't even know this guy. _As I thought that I walked back up to my seat, just in time to see another person enter the room. This time it was a pale boy with black hair and a gray tee with white pants and some gray forces. He walked up and set in the seat behind me. After that everyone started coming. The next person I saw was my golden god again, but this time he had a few people around him. One guy had red hair, another had long black hair. Then I wasn't surprised when I saw a girl follow naruto. She had long hair and a white outfit on. Next two guys were completely different one looked like a dog the other looked like a girl, and the last one had an expression that clearly said I don't care. They all came and sat in the seats in front of me. It was already 8:30 and the teacher was still not here. It was all quiet until I heard a loud "Hey naruto!" Naruto immediately turned his head and saw that pink haired girl. A big smile filled his face and the ice around my heart started to melt. She started of by saying "don't give me that smile." Naruto continued to smile and said "sakura-chan it's good to see you." _Sakura huh that must be her name._ She continued by saying "it's not good to see you" under her breath. Naruto smile left but came back quickly, _was I the only one that saw the hurt in his eyes just now._ Naruto just asked her "I wonder why kakashi-sensei's always late?" Sakura just shook her head and left while naruto said bye sakura-chan! She didn't say anything back so naruto continued his conversation with his friends. I started to say something but I saw that sakura girl come back up so I sat back down. What I didn't realize was that her destination was next to me. She sat next to me and said "hi what's your name?" "My name is sakura." I simply said "hn"she took my hand and shook it. Then she sat back down, and started asking me questions like, what grade are you in? And are you a new student? It got kind of annoying until someone else sat by me. This time it was my golden god naruto. _Calm down calm down. _Sakura said "naruto why are you over here?" Naruto said that he wanted to see the new student.

Naruto saw him as soon as he walked in the class room. He stands out among everyone else. His outfit was black, and is hair was blue black. He had that I'm better then you expression, I liked that. Of course no one but my friends knew I was bi. I have had my share of girlfriends and boyfriends. But I tend to like boys better then girls. And this boy in particular caught my eye. _He's different from everyone else; he has a different feel about him. Not only is that pale muscled body enticing but those lips, and eyes and that expression really turn me on._ So I decided to sit by him of course my friends followed, they are always so overprotective. But they've been that was since my freshman year. I was about to talk to him but that bitch sakura got in the way again. I tried to be friends with her but her attitude sucks. I think she's mad because I'm always stealing her boyfriends. Right now I'm not going out with anyone though. That's exactly why he's perfect for me I need someone a little shorter and almost sexier then me. I like him all ready. So I decided to talk first. I said a simple "hey I'm naruto", completely ignoring sakura. Ha bitch.

I sat there with my mouth wide he's talking to me right._ Of course he's talking to you; he was just talking to sakura._ I said "I'm sasuke uchiha." He smiled that big smile of his and my heart skipped a beat.

And secretly they both thought, _this year of high school sure is going to be interesting…._

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A NEW BEGINNING

First of all let me explain to you that this is a NARUSASU Yaoi fanfiction. I do not own Naruto. I just love Naruto. And this is my first fanfiction.

Ages

Naruto 18

Sasuke 17

Sakura 17

Garaa 18

Kakashi 33

Temari 17

Lee 17

Hinata 18

Neji 18

Tenten 17

Kiba 18

Shikamaru 18

Haku 18

Sai 17

Ino 17

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have not met because sasuke is new to konoha high school. So one day they meet unexpectedly.

CHAPTER II

Naruto pov.

So his name was sasuke uchiha huh. Somehow that name fits him. I asked him for his schedule and he gave it to me and I read his.

Sasuke pov.

He asked me for my schedule so I gave it to him.

Then I looked at his schedule

Algebra 3

Biology 3

World History

Literature 3

Gym

Computer Lab

Naruto has 3 classes with me._ Yes!_ Secretly naruto thought the same thing. Naruto introduced himself fully and told sasuke his age his grade and his number. So sasuke told him the same thing. That's when sakura realized she was being ignored. She left with a glare as her expression. Naruto and sasuke didn't even notice she left. And naruto ended the conversation by asking sasuke. "Are you dating anyone?" sasuke answered with a no and sasuke asked him the same question. Naruto said no too. They were about to ask the big question (no not that big question.) when kakashi came into the class room with icha icha in his hand. Naruto went back to his seat leaving sasuke all alone. _Why did he have too leave?_ Kakashi went on with the lesson and naruto passed sasuke a note. Inside the note it read…….

From: naruto

To: sasuke

Fill out this will ya teme.

favorite color

favorite food

favorite sport

sexual preference

favorite animal

favorite movie

Are u a virgin yes or no?

Sasuke blankly read the piece of paper and answered 6 of them until he saw the last question, _should I answer truthfully or lie … the truth it is then._ On the piece of paper he wrote yes.

Naruto read the paper and smirked at every answer. _A virgin huh, this will be interesting _naruto then sent sasuke another note. This time the note was a little rated M for mature readers.

To: sasuke

From: naruto

Naruto: _Do you have any idea what I want to do to u right now?_

Sasuke: _No, what do u want 2 do to me?_

Naruto: _I want to lay your body down on the sensei's desk and rip all of your clothes off._

Sasuke bit his lip,

Sasuke: yea and what else?

Naruto: _I want to lick all over those juicy lips, and head down to your hard nipples then I want to lick the head of your cock and suck it into my mouth after that I wanna deep throat you till you come so hard you fall out, I will swallow every last drop of your hot cum….. Mmm good!_

Sasuke was so hard he was hurting he started to sweat, so he grabbed the note and asked the teacher if he could go to the restroom.

Naruto pov.

Naruto smirked; he knew he would have that effect on him.

_RIIINNNGGG!!!_

As soon as the bell rang for the class to end naruto walked straight to the restroom there he saw something so unbearably erotic he almost came from the sight Sasuke, leaning against the stall stroking himself to completion. Yelling naruto's name as he came. Naruto smirked and walked over to Sasuke to help him up.

Sasuke pov.

Sasuke was startled when someone suddenly picked him up and said his name. He looked up and saw naruto.

_Oh shit!_

Please review.


End file.
